degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WellThisJustHappened/Don't Shoot The Messenger...
I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of hate for this regardless of what I say or do, but I would like to emphasize that I am not the troll you guys are after. But there are some things that need some serious addressing: There need to be a lot tougher admins on here who don't take any shit. Whether or not it seems "unfriendly" to harrass their ass the second they introduce themselves on the wiki or not, it needs to be done. It's obvious we can't trust anyone on this site anymore, so being a warm welcoming environment should just be thrown out the window. It's currently not the time to try to welcome people in this community. It's a war zone around here, and we don't need anyone else trying to get in on the action, especially some of these people who NEVER post and yet are asking "what happened?" Tell these people to shut the fuck up, because all they are are annoying gossipers who won't do shit but just add more drama if they aren't trolls themselves. Next, I would like to commend the handful of you who are here to fight the oncoming threat. Now I'm not trying to bash the people who left, because they just seem like the chill type who aren't going to fight over a website. You all on the other hand prove that you embrace enough drama to dish it out as well as take it, and trust me you'll need it. Our troll is not going down without a fight and if that means bringing some of their lame ass friends to the party, then you better believe that it'll happen. Now I know for a fact that none of the people who really "left" are going to stay gone. Shit, for all we know Dani and Rob will be back by tonight. It's nothing surprising. Everyone who said they were "taking a break" will be back before the week is up haha so I wouldn't even worry about not having enough people to fight back. Thirdly, I'd take a nice long hard look at whoever is left. I'd also take the time to thoroughly investigate comments, similar ways of speech (well type I guess since this is the internet), amongst other things. Newsflash people, the troll will be reading this blog. Do NOT let this opportunity slip your fingers. Catch them, and catch them here. Curse them out, give em hell, I know I will. Clues: *This person knows who Dani is *They know her secret *There were at least 6 people in that convo with her *However, only 2 of those people have officially left (Dani & Rob) *''This person has displayed fakeness before'' Mattgaren, I doubt you're the troll, but Jesus, you've been hyping this shit up more than you needed to. People constantly hyping up drama are no better than this dumb troll. I know what was happening was bad but seriously. 80% of the comments were from you and I'm sitting here looking like: I'm surprised honestly. It's about a 50/50 you'll catch who it is. Half of you are about that life, but the other half? Well all I can ask is: Work together. Find this bitch, and put them down so we can attempt to move on. This wiki is already going to be boring now that the two most interesting people have left, so I don't have high hopes for this place. Maybe you'll reign in a new group of people, maybe not. Idc. I just want to see this jackass exposed. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts